Manufactured homes were developed to provide prospective homeowners with an affordable alternative to conventional homes which have been priced out of the reach of many families. Manufactured homes are similar to mobile homes in that they are built on longitudinal support frames so that they may be subsequently transported to a suitable housing site.
However, manufactured homes differ from mobile homes in the desire to support manufactured homes at ground level to give the appearance of site build homes.
Although manufactured homes are generally designed for permanent installation at a housing site, they suffer from many of the foundational problems associated with mobile homes. Mobile homes supported by concrete blocks or jacks have always been highly vulnerable to damage or destruction by high winds even when tie-downs are used. The open space beneath mobile homes allows excessive air circulation which can cause drafts and a dangerous lifting effect in strong winds. Furthermore, the open space can allow trash to drift in and collect beneath the home, causing a health and fire hazard as well as an unsightly appearance.
Mobile homes can be provided with skirting to shield the open area beneath the home from the weather. To be effective and satisfactory, mobile home skirting must be adjustable to variations in the height of the home from the ground and it must be easily removed and stored when the mobile home is prepared for transport. These requirements have led to skirting which is structurally complex, expensive, difficult to install, and often unsightly. These prior art skirting systems have generally proven unsatisfactory when used with manufactured homes at a permanent installation in a ground level installation.
Currently there are at least four acceptable methods for installing and enclosing manufactured homes which qualify for financing under federal codes. First, a poured concrete perimeter foundation with concrete block walls. Second, an enclosure constructed of marine plywood framed with two-by-fours. Third, an enclosure constructed of galvanized corrugated steel. Fourth, an enclosure constructed of poured concrete reinforced stem walls. The first method is very expensive; the second method is comparatively inexpensive but will not last for the life of the house; the third and fourth methods are expensive, difficult to install, and unattractive. In addition, all of these methods require a separate frame support system for mounting the house.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a permanent foundation system for manufactured homes in a ground level set which combines approved ground preparation with a package of components which satisfies all structural requirements. Such a foundation system must meet federal codes, must effectively secure the home, and must be suitable for permanent installation for the life of the home.